


Sour Candy ( So Sweet )

by oralixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Drool play, ENJOY IG... GOD FILTHY, Felix Was Needy As Hell, Fuck this is Very Filthy, GODJDKDKF I LOVE CHANLIX SFM THEYRE MY ULT SHIP PLS, Jesus Christ The Tags, M/M, Oh Boy We Sinning Again, Riding, Somnophilia, Spit Kink, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oralixie/pseuds/oralixie
Summary: He wondered how far Felix was going to take this, but now that he had the smaller male in his lap, currently losing his mind with every bounce on the his cock, Chris found it hard to not be turned on about the whole fucking thing.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 528





	Sour Candy ( So Sweet )

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand we’re back to our regular programming of porn. AJJDJDJD anyways i was listening to sour candy by blackpink and lady gaga when i was writing this. i have a favorite scene here that describes that. 
> 
> enjoy reading! <3

Felix feels bad. He really does. He was lying beside his hyung— his  _ most favorite _ person in the world, and maybe he blames his fucked up mind to think how arousing it was to find Chan so vulnerable and pretty when he was asleep. 

Felix wants to get on top of him, smash his lips against the elder one’s messily, filthy yet slowly. Wants to devour him whole.  _ Fuck _ . He was so  _ fucking _ gorgeous. He threw his head back against the pillow, slowly slipping his fingers inside his sweatpants (and no he doesn’t like wearing boxers to sleep,  _ thank you _ ), his hand fisting his leaking cock sloppily. God he was horny as fuck. 

He went on with it for about a few minutes until he deemed that it was definitely not enough to get him off, but fuck. He wants Chris. He wants Chris so  _ badly _ . Sitting up, Felix gets rid of his pants, spreading his thighs to no one else but him as he uses his own precum to finger himself open. He was a bit loose.. considering how he had been desperately fucking himself these days to the thought of the elder.  _ No shame at that.  _ It did not take him too long to end up shuddering and flinching against the bed with two fingers lewdly thrusting in and out of him. His fingers gently gripping the mattress, whispering the elder’s name under his breath.

Fuck. It wasn’t  _ enough _ . He really needed more. Consequences be damned. Felix pulls his fingers out of his contracting hole, positioning himself on top of Chan’s thighs, gently palming the elder’s clothed crotch to full hardness, watching his face for any sign of discomfort. Luckily, Chan didn’t even flinch, still looking as pretty and peaceful as ever. Once he saw the elder fully hard, Felix takes the elder’s cock out of his boxers, opening his lips a little to drool against the elder’s cockhead, watching it ooze like honey against the elder’s cockhead, lathering his spit over the other’s length. 

He slowly lines himself up against the elder’s cock, his hole fluttering against the head as he slowly bottoms in with a heavy gasp. He felt full... 

He felt so  _ fucking full _ . It was  _ always _ such a nice fucking feeling to have Chan inside him. “God.  _ Fuck _ ....” Felix whines, his lips trembling as he slowly bounced himself on Chan’s cock. He imagined how way better it would be to have Chan holding him down and fucking him to oblivion, but a sleepy Chan was also so fucking helpless. So fucking vulnerable. He gently grabs the elder’s wrist, guiding his palm to wrap around his neck as he rides the elder’s cock faster, broken needy moans leaving his lips. 

“Chris.. Please...  _ Fuck... _ I need you badly.. Please.” Felix keens, imagining the hand against his neck tightening as he rides the elder with renewed vigor, relishing at how thick and long Chan felt inside him.

Little did Felix know, Chris had been awake the whole entire time.  _ Had _ been awake since Felix started finger fucking himself on the side of the mattress. How could he not? He was clearly taken aback with the lewd squelching noises of his younger member fingering himself.  _ Great.  _

He wondered how far Felix was going to take this, but now that he had the smaller male in his lap, currently losing his mind with every bounce on the his cock, Chris found it hard to  _ not be _ turned on about the whole fucking thing.

Felix, who he loved taking care of,  _ his  _ Felix who gets flustered with the tiniest little compliment, _ was  _ riding his cock as if he was straight out taken from a porn video. 

Chan finally had enough when he heard those filthy desperate words leaving Felix’s bitten-raw lips, his hand tightening against the younger’s neck. He fluttered his eyes open, his other hand settling on Felix’s slim waist, thrusting up against the younger’s sensitive walls. 

He was blessed with the visage of Felix eyes widening comically,a hot needy gasp leaving his lips, the hand curling around Chan’s wrist tightening. 

“ _ Fucking slut.” _ Chris hisses in their native tongue, relishing at how pretty and desperate Felix looked speared against his length.  _ “ _ Hyung _! Please _ .” A breathy moan left the other’s lips, his eyes half-lidded and heavy as he felt his walls clenching against his leader’s cock.

“You couldn’t even  _ fucking _ wait for me to wake up. Where’s your manners, baby boy?” He yanks Felix closer to him by the smaller male’s neck, pressing his lips against Felix’s earlobe. “You didn’t have to pull this stunt if you asked for it  _ nicely. _ ” Chan whispered, ending his statement with a grunt as he repeatedly pounds himself inside the younger. “ _ I’m sorry Chris _ .. I couldn’t help myself anymore.” Felix admitted, stuttering with every sharp thrust from the elder, effectively cutting off some of his words. 

_ Fuck.  _ He felt bad but that boosted up his ego. Seeing Felix beautifully ruined on his lap, begging repeatedly just to make himself feel good. Chan only realized how long he had been choking the younger’s neck when he felt Felix’s grip on his wrist trembling, tightening, watching the younger create little “ _ ah, ah” _ noises with his gaping lips, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

The moment he felt Felix’s grip loosening, did Chris loosened his own grip on Felix’s neck, watching Felix scramble to inhale heavily, his oxygen-lacking body slumping against Chan’s chest, weakly whimpering as he felt himself growing more and more sensitive with the elder’s slowly increasing pace of thrusting. 

Having Felix’s forehead pressed against his, Chan gently pried the younger’s trembling plump pair with his thumb, watching Felix obediently open his mouth for the elder, still weakly trying to bounce himself against Chan’s cock, letting out a mewl every time he feels Chris’ length throbbing inside him. 

Stilling Felix momentarily by the smaller male’s waist, Chris was unable to hide the cocky grin forming on his lips, parting his own tiers open to spit inside Felix’s mouth, some of his drool leaking on the sides of Felix’s gaping lips. 

To his surprise, Chris hadn’t even needed to tell the younger one what to do, watching Felix swallow the elder’s spit almost seductively,  _ teasingly.  _

Aggravated by the younger’s reaction, Chan flips their position over, pinning Felix on the mattress with his whole body weight, watching Felix fall apart underneath him with desperate pleas, Chan’s thrusts turning brutal as he grips on Felix’s wrists, watching the younger’s knuckles turning white. 

And god did he love seeing Felix like this, after all, Felix was  _ his  _ messy baby. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOW WAS IT!!!!! i admit that was one of the filthiest shit i ever wrote. 
> 
> tell me your wishes at; 
> 
> Curious Cat : @oraiixie  
> Twitter : @oraiixie 
> 
> until next time!


End file.
